Apparatus for polishing thin, flat semi-conductor wafers is well not in the art. Such apparatus normally includes a polishing head which carries a membrane for engaging and forcing a semi-conductor wafer against a wetted polishing surface, such as a polishing pad. Either the pad, or the polishing head is rotated and oscillates the wafer over the polishing surface. The polishing head is forced downwardly onto the polishing surface by a pressurized air system or, similar arrangement. The downward force pressing the polishing head against the polishing surface can be adjusted as desired. The polishing head is typically mounted on an elongated pivoting carrier arm, which can move the pressure head between several operative positions. In one operative position, the carrier arm positions a wafer mounted on the pressure head in contact with the polishing pad. In order to remove the wafer from contact with the polishing surface, the carrier arm is first pivoted upwardly to lift the pressure head and wafer from the polishing surface. The carrier arm is then pivoted laterally to move the pressure head and wafer carried by the pressure head to an auxiliary wafer processing station. The auxiliary processing station may include, for example, a station for cleaning the wafer and/or polishing head; a wafer unload station; or, a wafer load station.
More recently, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus has been employed in combination with a pneumatically actuated polishing head. CMP apparatus is used primarily for polishing the front face or device side of a semiconductor wafer during the fabrication of semiconductor devices on the wafer. A wafer is "planarized" or smoothed one or more times during a fabrication process in order for the top surface of the wafer to be as flat as possible. A wafer is polished by being placed on a carrier and pressed face down onto a polishing pad covered with a slurry of colloidal silica or alumina in de-ionized water.
A perspective view of a typical CMP apparatus is shown in FIG. 1A. The CMP apparatus 10 consists of a controlled mini-environment 12 and a control panel section 14. In the controlled mini-environment 12, typically four spindles 16, 18, 20, and 22 are provided (the fourth spindle 22 is not shown in FIG. 1a) which are mounted on a cross-head 24. On the bottom of each spindle, for instance, under the spindle 16, a polishing head 26 is mounted and rotated by a motor (not shown). A substrate such as a wafer is mounted on the polishing head 26 with the surface to be polished mounted in a face-down position (not shown). During a polishing operation, the polishing head 26 is moved longitudinally along the spindle 16 in a linear motion across the surface of a polishing pad 28. As shown in FIG. 1A, the polishing pad 28 is mounted on a polishing disc 30 rotated by a motor (not shown) in a direction opposite to the rotational direction of the polishing head 26.
Also shown in FIG. 1a is a conditioner arm 32 which is equipped with a rotating conditioner disc 34. The conditioner arm 332 pivots on its base 36 for conditioning the polishing pad 38 for the in-situ conditioning of the pad during polishing. While three stations each equipped with a polishing pad 28, 38 and 40 are shown, the fourth station is a head clean load/unload (HCLU) station utilized for the loading and unloading of wafers into and out of the polishing head. After a wafer is mounted into a polishing head in the fourth head cleaning load/unload station, the cross head 24 rotates 90.degree. clockwise to move the wafer just loaded into a polishing position, i.e., over the polishing pad 28. Simultaneously, a polished wafer mounted on spindle 20 is moved into the head clean load/unload station for unloading.
A cross-sectional view of a polishing station 42 is shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C. As shown in FIG. 1B, a rotating polishing head 26 which holds a wafer 44 is pressed onto an oppositely rotating polishing pad 28 mounted on a polishing disc 30 by adhesive means. The polishing pad 28 is pressed against the wafer surface 46 at a predetermined pressure. During polishing, a slurry 48 is dispensed in droplets onto the surface of the polishing pad 28 to effectuate the chemical mechanical removal of materials from the wafer surface 46.
An enlarged cross-sectional representation of the polishing action which results form a combination of chemical and mechanical effects is shown in FIG. 1C. The CMP method can be used to provide a planner surface on dielectric layers, on deep and shallow trenches that are filled with polysilicon or oxide, and on various metal films. A possible mechanism for the CMP process involves the formation of a chemically altered layer at the surface of the material being polished. The layer is mechanically removed from the underlying bulk material. An outer layer is then regrown on the surface while the process is repeated again. For instance, in metal polishing, a metal oxide layer can be formed and removed repeatedly.
During a CMP process, a large volume of a slurry composition is dispensed. The slurry composition and the pressure applied between the wafer surface and the polishing pad determine the rate of polishing or material removal from the wafer surface. The chemistry of the slurry composition plays an important role in the polishing rate of the CMP process. For instance, when polishing oxide films, the rate of removal is twice as fast in a slurry that hag a pH of 11 than with a slurry that has a pH of 7. The hardness of the polishing particles contained in the slurry composition should be about the same as the hardness of the film to be removed to avoid damaging the film. A slurry composition typically consists of an abrasive component, i.e, hard particles and components that chemically react with the surface of the substrate. For instance, a typical oxide polishing slurry composition consists of a colloidal suspension of oxide particles with an average size of 30 nm suspended in an alkali solution at a pH larger than 10. A polishing rate of about 120 nm/min can he achieved by using this slurry composition. Other abrasive components such as ceria suspensions may also be used for glass polishing where large amounts of silicon oxide must be removed. Ceria suspensions act as both the mechanical and the chemical agent in the slurry for achieving high polishing rates, i.e, larger than 500 nm/min. While ceria particles in the slurry composition remove silicon oxide at a higher rate than do silica, silica is still preferred because smoother surfaces can be produced. Other abrasive components, such as alumina (Al.sub.3 O.sub.2)may also be used in the slurry composition.
The polishing pad 28 is a consumable item used in a semiconductor wafer fabrication process. Under normal wafer fabrication conditions, the polishing pad is replaced after about 12 hours of usage. Polishing pads may be hard, incompressible pads or soft pads. For oxide polishing, hard and stiffer pads are generally used to achieve planarity. Softer pads are generally used in other polishing processes to achieve improved uniformity and smooth surface. The hard pads and the soft pads may also be combined in an arrangement of stacked pads for customized applications.
A problem frequently encountered in the use of polishing pads in oxide planarization is the rapid deterioration in oxide polishing rates with successive wafers. The cause for the deterioration is known as "pad glazing" wherein the surface of a polishing pad becomes smooth such that the pad no longer holds slurry in-between the fibers. This is a physical phenomenon on the pad surface not caused by any chemical reactions between the pad and the slurry.
To remedy the pad glazing effect, numerous techniques of pad conditioning or scrubbing have been proposed to regenerate and restore the pad surface and thereby, restoring the polishing rates of the pad. The pad conditioning techniques include the use of silicon carbide particles, diamond emery paper, blade or knife for scrapping the polishing pad surface. The goal of the conditioning process is to remove polishing debris from the pad surface, re-open the pores, and thus forms micro-scratches in the surface of the pad for improved life time. The pad conditioning process can be carried out either during a polishing process, i.e. known as concurrent conditioning, or after a polishing process.
While the pad conditioning process improves the consistency and lifetime of a polishing pad, a conventional conditioning disk is frequently not effective in conditioning a pad surface after repeated usage. A conventional conditioning disk for use in pad conditioning is shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B.
Referring now to FIG. 2A, wherein a perspective view of a CMP publishing station 42 is shown. The polishing station 42 consists of a conditioning head 52, a polishing pad 28, and a slurry delivery arm 54 positioned over the polishing pad. The conditioning head 52 is mounted on a conditioning arm 58 which is extended over the top of the polishing pad 28 for making sweeping motion across the entire surface of the pad. The slurry delivery arm 54 is equipped with slurry dispensing nozzles 62 which are used for dispensing a slurry solution on the top surface 60 of the polishing pad 56. Surface grooves 64 are further provided in the top surface 60 to facilitate even distribution of the slurry solution and to help entrapping undesirable particles that are generated by coagulated slurry solution or any other foreign particles which have fallen on top of the polishing pad during a polishing process. The surface grooves 64 while serving an important function of distributing the slurry also presents a processing problem when the pad surface 60 gradually worn out after successive use.
The conditioning disk 68, shown in FIG. 25 is formed by embedding or encapsulating diamond particles 50 in nickel 56 coated on the surface 70 of a rigid substrate 22. FIG. 2B is a cross-sectional view of a new conditioning disk with all the diamond particles 32 embedded in nickel 34. In the fabrication of the diamond particle conditioning disk 68, a nickel encapsulant 56 is first mixed with a diamond grit which includes diamond particles 50 and then applied to the rigid substrate 22.
The conventional pad conditioning arm 58 (shown in FIG. 2A) is provided with a cover member 72 for enclosing the pad conditioner components such as pulleys 74, 78 drive belt 80 and a support plate 82 (shown in FIGS. 5 and 6) and shielding these components from being contaminated by the polishing slurry and the cleaning liquids. The conventional cover 72 for the pad conditioning arm 58 is fabricated of a non-transparent plastic material and must be fastened to the arm 58 by a plurality of screws 84, as shown in FIG. 2A. The polishing arm cover 72 has a number of drawbacks. First, the mounting or dismounting of the cover 72 from the arm 58 requires the tightening or loosening of the plurality of screws, i.e., a total number of 9 screws, which is a very time consuming process. Secondly, due to the nature of the plastic material used to fabricate the cover, i.e., a non-transparent plastic, any malfunction or breakage of components under the cover, i.e., any breakage of the drive belt 80 or the pulleys 74, 78 cannot be easily detected. Thirdly, the conventional cover 72 supplied by the machine manufacturer does not have a sufficient depth to shield the support plate 82 (shown in FIG. 5) and thus the internal components under the cover member 72 can be contaminated by a slurry solution or by cleaning fluids.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a conditioning assembly for use in the chemical mechanical polishing apparatus that does not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of the conventional head conditioning assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easy on/off cover for a pad conditioning assembly that can be easily mounted or dismounted from a pad conditioning arm.
It is a further of jet of the present invention to provide a cover member for a pad conditioning arm that is not mounted to the arm by screw means.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a cover for a pad conditioning arm used in a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus that is fabricated of a substantially transparent material to allow visual observation of the pad conditioning assembly components under the cover.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an easy on/off cover for a pad conditioning assembly used in a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus which can be mounted to a pad conditioning arm by at least two locking tabs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an easy on/off cover for a pad conditioning assembly used in a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus that utilizes four locking tabs for fastening the cover to the support plate of the pad conditioning.
It is still another further object of the present invention to provide an easy on/off cover for a pad conditioning assembly that is equipped with an extended skirt portion for yielding the components of the pad conditioning assembly from contamination by a slurry solution or by cleaning fluids.
It is yet another further object of the present invention to provide an easy on/off cover for a pad conditioning assembly used in a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus that is fabricated of two substantially transparent acrylic plastic.